Mike rushes to Kate's side
by Tempe4Booth
Summary: After Receiving a Call telling him that Kate's been seriously injured and getting given a letter from Nikki that Kate had instructed to be given to him if something happened to her he rushes to her bedside. Crap summary but worth reading


HMAS Hammersley is under way on the coast of Cairns and it's First Watch of the Day.

Setting HMAS Hammersley Captain's Cabin, Mike is doing paperwork when he hears a knock on the door.

Mike: Enter.

Nikki: Sir I need to speak to you.

Mike: Shoot anything to save me from this paperwork.

Nikki: I Think that something bad happened to Kate she gave me a letter a few months ago and said not to open it or give it to the person it was written to unless something bad happened to her like a farewell letter to someone she loved and she stressed that no matter how much I wanted to give it to the person it was only to be given to the person when or if something happened and I just got a message from Kate and she asked if I could give the person the letter and get them to read it.

Mike: So who's the letter for?

Nav: You

Mike: (swallowing hard) What does it say?

Nav: I don't know I was under strict instructions to not read it but to keep it safe and when the time came to deliver it to you.

Nikki hands the letter to a worried Mike.

Nav: I can leave you to read if you like Sir?

Mike: No, it's ok Nikki you can stay

Mike opens the letter and reads it

My Darling Mike,

If you're reading this then something's happened and I may never get to see you again so I wanted to write and tell you everything that I've wanted to tell you for a long time. Mike you're the only man I've ever truly given my whole heart to and I never wanted that to change even after everything we've been though together. If I don't make it though whatever has happened I want you to know that I Love you with all my Heart and I will never stop and no matter what happens or however we've separated and I will always treasure our time together not just in Cairns but also our time on the Hammersley.

Yours Forever

Love Kate

Mike (Voice soft and husky): Nikki I know this is a horrible question to ask and I'm sorry but how did it feel finding ET and having to go on without him knowing that everything you wanted in life, you were never going to have because he's gone

Nikki(Stammering): I don't know I felt that life couldn't go on because I didn't I think I would be able to survive without him, but I did and everything's a challenge but I know that he would want he to go on with my life as hard as it is. BUT we don't know that she gone yet you need to find out what's happened and go to her she needs you and I'm guessing you need her.

Mike: I don't know if I'm strong enough to see her like that but I want to be with her more than anything in the world, I want for us the Life that Josh wanted for you, but how am I going to finds her if something's happened.

Just then a knock comes on the door R.O and Enters

R.O: Sir, a doctor from a Hospital in Cairns in on the Line for you but refuses to say what it's about Just that it's Urgent, would you like me to transfer it to your cabin?

All the blood rushes from Mike and Nav's faces

Mike (struggling to get words out): Yes Please R.O

Doctor: am I speaking with Mike Flynn?

Mike: Yes,

Doctor: I'm calling regarding the medical Care of one of my Patients, you were put down as her emergency Contact and I was asked to ring and apprise of her condition and to make sure you could get here and see if there was anything else I could to help?

Mike: you could tell me how she is and how long till she goes into Surgery

Doctor: Her injuries are serious as far as we are aware she has 5 broken Ribs a fractured Wrist and a broken Leg and Possible internal Bleeding. It's possible that the Ribs punctured a Lung and she viewed as Critical. She seems to be a fighter we almost lost her twice but she's fighting to stay with us.

Mike: what are her Chances?

Doctor: about 50 percent or less but she's a fighter I hope she makes it through but no promises.

Mike: is she awake?

Doctor: No, but she was when she arrived and she was asking for you, I would suggest getting here as quick as possible

Mike: Will do. Thank you Doctor,

Mike hangs up the Phone.

Mike: Nikki we need to get hold of NavCom right away she doesn't have much time

Nikki: I'll get on it.

Scene changes to the Bridge (Nav on the Phone to NavCom)

Nav: Sir I would like to request immediate Emergency Leave for Commander Flynn and a Helicopter to come and pick him up and take him back to the mainland ASAP.

Commander Marshall: I've been advised on the situation I have sent someone to pick up the commander and I will see to it that he makes it to where he needs to go.

Nav: the commander also asked (nav continues the conversation in Italian) if he could be taken straight there and to have a pass waiting for him so that he can see her as soon as she gets out of surgery.

Commander Marshall: I'll have a pass waiting

Nav (continuing to speak Italian): I would like to have hourly updates on how she going

Cmdr Marshall: I'll make sure you're kept in the loop and up to date, and I'll have a pass ready for when you get back to port.

Nav (in English): Thank You Sir

Cmdr Marshall: the pilot just radioed that he's currently 10 minutes away from your current position

Nav: I'll tell the captain

Nav Hangs up the hone

Mike enters the bridge, Nav and Mike start walking and talking in English but as the conservation goes on switch to Italian

Nav: Cmdr Marshall's approved it and he's sending a chopper and the pilot radioed in that he is about 10 minutes away so I think with 2 hrs flying back you should get there in time.

Mike: Thanks Nikki, can I ask you something?

Nikki: Anything Sir,

Mike: What do I do when I see her?

Nikki: Tell her that you love her and that you always have and that you're going to be there for her when she needs you. But also remember that she's not gone and that no matter how scared you are you need to be strong for her and remember the life you want the one as you said I won't get with Josh.

Mike: Thank you Nikki, it doesn't seem enough just to say thank you.

Nikki: Seeing you two happy and together is all the thanks I need so go be with her.

Within 10 minutes the chopper arrives and Mike is choppered to a nearby airfield close to Cairns private hospital and then driven to the hospital where he's given his pass and taken to Kate's Room to see her. When Mike reaches Kate's room he has to battle to keep the unshed tears in his eyes from falling at seeing the site before him, his once full of energy, life and spirit true love is laying there drained of all life and colour. After a few minutes of staring at the figure lying helplessly in the room he enters the room and instantly goes straight to Kate's side.

Mike runs his hand ever so gently through Kate's hair.

Mike: Katie, my beautiful strong lively Katie, you have no idea how scared I was when Nikki gave me that letter and told me what you had told her and getting a call from a doctor telling me that I may lose you, I've never been more scared in my entire life because the thought of life without you isn't something I want to even have contemplate. Kate if I could I would go back and I would stop myself from making the biggest mistake of my life leaving you, even if it meant I would never stepped onto Hammersley. I would give anything to be able to see your beautiful blue eyes and see you smile and to tell you that I Love you more than anything and if I had the chance I would spend the rest of my life proving my love for you if you still wanted me to. For any of that even if you want nothing to do with me you need to wake up even if it's just want to shout at me. Please Katie I'm begging you Wake up.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Hammersley

Nav is nervously waiting for a update on her friends condition and trying to focus on her job but all she seems to do is start daydreaming about the life she would have had with Josh and the life Mike and Kate are going to have if Kate makes it though the surgery. Mentally Nav tells her self that Kate will make it and that she will get better and have the happy ending she deserves. All through she daydreaming she doesn't realise that RO is trying to get her attention until she breaks out of her reverie.

Nav: you wanted something RO.

RO: I just wanted to tell you that Cmdr Marshall is on the phone for you

Nav: Thanks RO

Nav takes the phone

Nav: lieutenant Cateano speaking

Cmdr Marshall: lieutenant I just wanted to call and tell you that Kate made it through the surgery and she's been moved to a room and Mike arrived safely and is about to talk to her doctor and find out everything on her injuries. I'll call you straight away if her condition changes. I've cleared it with NavCom that after today's patrol is finished Hammersley can return to base for a few days shore leave and I'll have a pass waiting for you when you return.

Nav: Thank you for letting me know Sir, I really appreciate it. I'll be there as soon as Hammersley docks, I'll try and finish most of the paperwork so tell the Captain not to worry about that and I'll take care of Hammersley.

Cmdr Marshall: Thank you lieutenant, I'm sure that commander Flynn will be most grateful.

Nav: anything for the Commander Sir,

Cmdr Marshall: oh, and lieutenant I'll leave it up to you to inform the crew about the lieutenant

Nav: Yes Sir, I will

Cmdr Marshall: Good Luck lieutenant

Nav disconnects the call and heads to CO's chair and feels a wave of relief was over her, Kate made it through the surgery and if she knows Kate at all she won't give up and in no time she will be back on Hammersley where she belongs


End file.
